


Nurse :)

by yanchens_smile



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, too gay, yanren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanchens_smile/pseuds/yanchens_smile
Summary: Just a short story how Yanchen takes care of sick Zeren
Relationships: Ding Zeren/Zhou Yanchen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nurse :)

It was morning in Beijing both Yanchen and Zeren slept peacefully.Since it was their weekend they wanted to relax from their tight schedule. The sun's rays were peacefully getting on their faces trying to wake them up. Soon at 11:30 am Yanchen woke up and went to shower, but Zeren contiued sleeping. Yanchen didn't want to wake up his boyfriend, so he started cooking breakfast. When the breakfast was ready Yanchen ate his part and left the other to Zeren. An hour has passed, but Zeren didn't come out from bedroom. Yanchen wasn't worried until he heard quiet sobbing from the room.   
Z:Yanchen-ge please come here!  
Yanchen heard this and ran to the room as fast as he could.  
Z: Yanchen I don't feel good, my legs are freezing and I have such a strong headache.  
Y: Poor you Zeren, wait a minute I'll get some medicaments and give you tea.  
After these words Yanchen left the room and took some towels, hot tea, antibiotics, thermometer and antypyretic syrup.  
Y:Zeren-didi don't worry you will get well and have a proper rest.  
Yanchen smile was so pretty that Zeren couldn't resist and smiled too. Yanchen put the thermometer in Zeren's armpit (idk but in my country we put it there) and after 10 minutes got it out. The thermometer showed 39.1°C and Yanchen almost broke the thermometer from shock. He gave Zeren hot tea, but he was too weak to sit. Yanchen pulled Zeren on his laps, like a small cat and gave him tea. When Zeren finished drinking, Yanchen gave him an antypyretic and put a wet towel and told him to sleep.   
Z: Yanchen-ge no don't go. Sleep with me!   
Y: Oh my poor baobei, I will sleep with you.  
Yanchen got on the bed and hugged Zeren from the back.   
Y:Pls get well, my little dancing machine.  
Zeren has already fallen asleep, but Yanchen couldn't. The worries and fear surrounded him, what if Zeren's disease gets worse or maybe the medicine he gave was wrong. Zeren's condition was stable, sometimes he got closer to Yanchen's chest so it wouldn't be so cold. 2 hours have already passed and Yanchen got up to check Zeren's temperature and it was less then before. Zeren was still sleeping and Yanchen gave him a gentle kiss in forehead. After half an hour Yanchen woke up to make some food for lunch and prepare medicaments, if the situation becomes worse. Anxiety and worries surrounded the guy while he was cooking. What if Zeren won't cure or was the medicine he gave wrong. When Zeren woke up, there was no Yanchen near him. Soon he saw him in the kitchen and went there.  
Z: Yanchen-ge what're you doing?  
Y: Zeren-didi why did you get up?! Look at your clothes, they are all wet.  
Z: But I feel myself better now.  
Y:If you feel better lets change your clothes  
Yanchen took Zeren back to the bedroom and found him clean clothes in the wardrobe. However Zeren was too weak to change the clothes, so Yanchen took care of it.  
He took of his T-shirt and pants. Zeren's skin was smooth and hot.However Yanchen couldn't think about sex, since he has a sick bf who can't even change his clothes, but Zeren's opinion was completely different.  
Z:Yanchen-ge why are you touching my sensitive points? You make me dizzy  
Y:Zeren what're you thinking about?  
Z:Oof get my clothes faster or it is too hard to hold myself.  
Y: You were dying half an hour ago and now begging me for sex?  
Z:But Yanchen-ge I'm your boyfriend!  
Y:Ok-ok fine!  
Yanchen put his hand under Zeren's underwear and kissed him in the neck. Zeren was quietly moaning and was very happy. Soon Yanchen took out Zeren's boner out of the underwear and started stroking it up and down.Even though Yanchen got less pleasure for it than Zeren, he enjoyed it. Zeren's noises got louder and soon white sticky liquid was on Yanchen's arm. Yanchen grabbed some napkins and wiped himself and Zeren.   
Y:Feeling better?  
Z:Yes   
Zeren blushed a lot even during small physical contacts and looked like a tomato.  
Y:Now let me put new clothes on you.  
Yanchen put the T-shirt and pants on the body and gave him some warm tea.   
Y:Do you want to eat?  
Z:Yes pls  
Yanchen went to the kitchen and brought him a bowl of soup and fried meat.   
Z:Thank you!  
Sometimes Yanchen fed him, but Zeren was ok and could eat by his own. After lunch Yanchen gave an antibiotic to sick boy and went to the pharmacy.  
Zeren was alone at home and sometimes he scrolled weibo posts of his friends or played phone games. Soon he heard the door opening and it was Yanchen coming.  
He had medicine,fruit and vegetables and HOT-POT ingredients! Zeren flew out of the room as soon as he saw it,and ran to Yanchen and hugged him.  
Z:Yanchen-ge you are going to cook hot-pot?  
Y:Of course I'll cook for my poor sick boy Zeren.  
Yanchen pulled Zeren closer and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Zeren became shy,because he was just too affectionate.   
In the evening Zeren's temperature started rising and his condition got worse, so Yanchen wanted to feed his boyfriend now. He brought him to the kitchen and gave him hot-pot. Usually Zeren was able to eat it by himself, but now he needed help. Yanchen gave him pieces of meat, vegetables and was very gentle with him. When Zeren's mouth was messy he would wipe it and laugh at him. After eating Yanchen put Zeren in the bed, because it was night already. He checked Zeren's temperature and it was high. Yanchen looked for towels to put them on Zeren's forehead, but there were none. He looked in the wardrobe and bathroom,but all towels were in laundry. Zeren felt worse and his temperature was rising. Firstly he gave Zeren antypyretic too decrease his temperature and.. took of his shirt and gave him instead of towel. Zeren has fallen asleep already so he didn't notice anything.Yanchen was very tired and he cuddled with Zeren and fell asleep too.


End file.
